The Plague Of The World (Map Game)
* Hi, my name is Fester, This is my first map game, so it isn't too good. It is about a plague that has destroyed a lot of countries and spreading through the west fast. Isis is rising, and with eu countries getting destroyed, they could take over. Can YOU stop the plague AND ISIS? Feel free to sign up Rules * Every time you take a turn, you must wait for 1 other to take their turn before you do your next one. If a new year starts, this resets. does not apply to requests, which can be answered at any time. If a day has passed, take a turn anyways. * Not really a rule, but I, Fester96 the person who officially starts wars. I will put (Mod) after my posts when accepting wars and requests. Another Mod will be added at 6 Players. * NO Racism. * NO Sexism * Swearing IS Allowed. * You don't have to put your flag before turn. Mainly because I'm crap at it and I don't want others fixing my mess. You can if you want. * To be a mod, you must have had 5 turns and have played in the most recent years. Fester will then pick them. To apply just say (I want to be a moderator) at the end of your turn. When signing up, if the person before you has the plague, You don't. Vice Versa. Game starts at 4 players. Feel free to sign up, The more the merrier. The 1 turn rule resets at a new year. Sign Up/Players The game has started but you can still Join it. * United Kingdom: Bingers (No Plague) * Micronesia:Sidewinder291102 (Plague) * Germany: Hexarafi (No Plague) * Isle of Man (Some Areas Plague): User:AllianceScoutAiothai * Republic Of China/ROC (Plague): '16/The2016 *'Scotland: Fester96 (No Plague)' *ISIS - Bozistanball *North Korea:Derpmaster21 (No Plague) *Vatican: Noober (Plague) Game Start!!! 2018 * United Kingdom: The UK will allocate 1 Billion of budget to the plague, 500m for aid and the other for research and medicine, preparing for the plague to hit them. * The Isle of Man: We end all travel coming into our country (Secret) We round up all known carriers of the plague, deport them to Appat Island, Greenland, leave them with a small quantity of food and water, and wish them luck (end secret). * ROC: We rise from the Shadows and in al the commotion, we invade Mainland China and Mongolia. We lock our borders and spend 2 billion on military and medical stocks. We ask Countries with secure borders and no plague for an alliance (Response Needed). (Also, can I annex China and Mongolia or do I have to invade them slowly??? Because of the plague it should be easy right???) *(Mod) You have invaded China and Mongolia, China is strong, so you have to invade slowly. You took over Mongolia, but it has the plague so your country now has the plague. * United Kingdom: 'We decline the ROC's offer on the grounds of invasion and the thought of having the plague. We ask Germany to ally due to the threat, and ask to temporarily rejoin the EU. Prime Minister Theresa May Resigns. **'German Diplomacy: We accept for alliance. * ROC: We move the capital to Ulan Bator, where there is no plague and we will keep it that way for research. Our leaders comment on us getting the plague is "Fuck this dam plague". We lose 30 million people in a matter of days. 2019 Events: ISIS have taken over Jordan, and countries with the plague spread it to the country next to them. In all the panic, ISIS is invading heaps of countries, and no one is even trying to stop them. The cure for the plague has still got no progress. Multiple terrorist attacks happen around the globe leaving major cities (Beijing, Moscow, Tokyo, Dubai, Lisbon, New York and Bueno Aires. Vietnam asks to join ROC. * ROC: We have invaded China and Mongolia. We are still working on a cure for the plague. The world population started to dwindle, which is extremely worrying. We lose another 10 million people. *(mod) The invasion of China is a complete success. * United Kingdom: ''' A person with the plague nearly gets to the shore of the UK before they are shot down. The United Kingdom finds out they are from Greenland and cuts all ties with that country. Boris Johnson is appointed Prime Minister. * '''ROC: We have statistics, and it appears the only cities left without the plague on lock down are Ulan Bator, New Taipei and Guangzhou. We are attacked by ISIS in Beijing but all it did was waste ISIS time because Beijing is in ruins. We ask Tajikstan, Vietnam and Nepal to merge with us because they already have the plague, but together we can help stop it (Mod Response Needed). *(Mod) All of them accept. * Germany: We start build up our economy and military. We ask Brazil, Netherlands, Italy, France, and USA for alliance. Response Needed. * (Mod) All except for Italy say yes. * ROC: We send Pakistan secret Message: ہم اتحاد کے لئے تم سے پوچھنا . ہم افغانستان اور بھارت پر حملہ کرنے کا کہیں. (Mod Response Needed). We accept Vietnam offer to merge with us. (Secret) For UK being ignorant we secretly drop the Plague in the middle of London. *Mod: A terrible night for you. They decline due to you having the plague and the invasion is a complete and utter failure. *'Scotland: ' Scotland wins independence. We offer a hand of unity to every country. We plan to evacuate people to remote islands due to the Greenland swimmers. Although none of our people have the plague. (Isle Of Man response needed) **'IOM Dip:' We accept Sctoland's request and offer an allaince to the newly independent nation. (Scottish response needed) 2020 Isis begin to invade some EU countries, it is recommended to start fighting them now. Scotland: ''' We accept the alliance the second we get the transmission, and we send IOM 1 Billion pounds. Scotland wins the right to keep the UKs nuclear weapons. Can I join as a nation not in the list.-Bozi (Mod) Yes, add yours to the list. * '''Germany: We start conducting raids to find terrorism. We strengthen our defense line in Austro-German border (Bavaria), and everyone that across the border must be checked by our police/security's personnel. We also do it in airport and harbor. We also patrol the difficult points of our border such as forest and mountain. It's purposed to, beside catch terrorism, also stop the plague spread into our country. We also send our troops to fight ISIS in Middle East, but first, we ask Turkey for permission if we can place our troops there Response Needed. We continue make a vaccine and have been sent to African, Asian, and America Latin nations. * (Mod) Turkey declines. * IS: well I am just playing for the lolz so let's go, I am not sure what I own sooo yeah. The army of the Caliphate begins to amass in Iraq with a army 100,000 that attack into Saudi Arabia mostly by attacking on the West coast rushing for Mecca and Medina. While the Caliph is picked as Ziyad Abd al-Latif Zahi is picked, but most hardliners see him as a sellout but no one tries to coup them due to the new generation of ISIS troops being loyal to the new Caliph. The caliph ends the murder of POWs and halt all selling of slaves, while Shias are halted from being murder (due to them being huge minority). * Vatican: We have plague so god save the Pope. We demand that Italy, San Marino, Liechtenstein, Andora, Luxembourg, Malta, Montenegro, Lebanon respect the authority of the Pope as its supreme leader, thus join our great nation. Response Needed We start a crusade against the monstrous nut job Heathens the ISIS. Pope dies later that year from plague, not after he experienced some hallucinations and appoints several of his whores as Cardinals. Because the whores outnumber the other Cardinals a whore named Ariane gets elected as Pope. Pope Ariane makes preparations for the crusade against ISIS. * (Mod) All decline, and Luxembourg declares war. * Vatican: We give holy cancer to the bad mod who wrote this as its biased against us. * (Mod) give Jesus cancer to this http://therandomiser.com 2021 * Scotland: President Nicola Sturgeon asks Germany to join the EU, and also asks to retreat there. Scotland Re-Elects Nicola Sturgeon with 95% of the vote, making her one of the most popular leaders of all time. **'German Diplomacy:' We support Scotland's admission to join EU. Category:Map Games Category:China Category:Micronesia Category:Germany Category:United Kingdom Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Mongolia Category:The World Category:War Category:Wars Category:ASB - Biased Category:ASB - Environmental Category:ASB - Map Games